Various types of vision systems have been employed in manufacturing environments to control specific manufacturing operations, such as machine operations or inspection processes. These vision systems may employ one or more single-purpose cameras or similar image recording devices that are dedicated to monitoring a particular manufacturing activity. For example, laser trackers, laser radars and photogrammetry techniques have been used to measure parts or assemblies in manufacturing areas for quality assurance, and have sometimes been adapted for automation control through external feedback systems. These types of measurement systems often require expensive, dedicated hard tooling and may be relatively costly to maintain.
Single use control systems have also been employed to control logistics, safety and/or automation in manufacturing environments. For example, lean tracking methods such as RFIDs (radio frequency identification) may be used to monitor the logistics of operations in a manufacturing area. Similarly, single use devices such as light curtains, fences, safety visions and area scanners have been used to monitor safety in manufacturing areas, however these systems have not been adapted for logistics or automation control. The use of single purpose systems for monitoring a particular control function (i.e. automation, logistics, quality, safety) may add to both capital costs and operating expenses, since each of these systems may remain idle when they are not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control system that may be used to control multiple functions in a manufacturing environment, including automation, logistics, quality and safety, using a single, multi-functional vision system. There is also a need for a method of integrating multiple manufacturing control functions using a common vision system.